Breaking Point
by deadlyswarm
Summary: Frisk had succeeded. She freed everyone in the udnerground and years passed. Eventually she resets to re capture the feeling, only to be taken over by Chara. A large amount of genocide resets later, Sans reaches his breaking point, and does the unthinkable. Rated M for some language, and a good amount of violence in later chapters.
1. Something New

Authors note: warning warning, bad times, sad times ahead! In later chapters there will be very violent scenes! This is a fic i've really wanted to write. Inspired by the something new comic by rahafwabas .tumblr .com and a remix that I will be sharing shortly when things hit the fan.

* * *

It started out great. Frisk went through the underground, broke the barrier, and saved monsterkind. Toriel and Sans had started dating and Frisk was becoming comfortable calling him dad by this point. However eventually things settled out, and the now near adult Frisk wanted to recapture the adventure she had in the underground. What she didn't plan on was Chara. The intention was to just go through once, just to recapture the wonder all over again, however Chara took hold as soon as Frisk reset "I was wondering when you would finally do it….my new partner." Chara took hold of Frisk's body, and proceeded to toy with the timeline, killing some, sparing others, until all that was left was genocide. Sans remembered every single one of these resets, and did everything he could to make the kid see reason.

He knew something was off, Frisk had brown eyes and a soft warm smile, but often now the smile would be wide and cruel, and her eyes glowing a hateful read. Frisk begged and pleaded as Chara went through the genocide rout, only to fall silent when Sans inevitably fell. Chara found out Sans knew about the resets, and used them to torment him. Hundreds of timelines, no matter what he did, the brat always destroyed the underground. He wasn't even sure Frisk was even still in there anymore. At first he'd see the eyes flash brown, Frisk fighting as hard as she could, but eventually after enough resets, it became infrequent, and then almost non existent. After yet another reset, Sans comes to a decision, and this is where the story begins.

Sans woke up in his bed once again. He began to cry, there was nothing he could do, nothing he did made a damn difference " **nothing….matters…..haha….hahahahahahaha!"** Sans began to laugh. He calmed down and held his skull between his hands " **i have a few hours before the kid makes it to the door….a few hours of peace….no."** Sans began to pace, shaking his head, he had an idea, but….it was horrible. He….would be giving up everything, his morals, his friends….his brother " **but….what does it matter? If that plan fails, the kid will just reset, and i'm back in this hell. if i don't though…..that kid would be in for a real bad time."** Sans came to a conclusion.

If they were all going to die anyway, if nobody had any hope of surviving, then why not just….kill everyone himself and deny the demon the chance to gain more LV? May as well, starting with that flower, and then the normal monsters roaming the Ruins. That would mean he would have to kill Toriel though. " **But why should i care if the thing is going to kill her anyway, and more painfully at that."** Sans steadied himself, Papyrus would soon come to ask him to come downstairs for breakfast. Sans put on his hoodie, pulled the hood up over his skull, and took a shortcut to where Flowey would be located.

He had tried many plans with Flowey, only for all of them to fail. Sans appeared in front of Flowey "What do you want smiley? If you want to team up again forget it! It never works, don't you see? We are all just toys now." Sans let out a dark chuckle " **tibia honest weed, i really don't care anymore."** Sans let his eye turn a glowing blue, and lifted Flowey from the ground "Hey! What the heck are you doing? S-Sans?" Flowey started to quiver as a gaster blaster appeared in front of him "W-Wait we can work something out!" Sans yet again let out another laugh " **there's nothin to work out. I have a new plan, and you would just be .way."** Sans's eyes went dark and fired his blaster, Flowey's pleading cries fading into the wind.

YOU WON! You're LV has increased. Sans could feel it. His bones felt stronger, he felt more capable. He started to feel free. Yes, it was time for a change, it was time…..for something new.

* * *

Authors note: Get ready guys, this ride is going to get all kinds of sad and fucked up. I have decided on writing chapters in pieces of varying size, some will be long chapters, others will feel very short, especially the Ruins.


	2. Toriel's Ruin

Authors note: Alright, for the Sans killing chapters, which is every chapter from here on, i would recommend going to youtube, and typing in the search: Sans megalovania remix dust tale and click on the first video that appears, or the one that is made by katrina 130 incase it isn't the first for you. better put it on loop too, cause this is gonna be quite the ride. *Looks over at kiko* Sans yes... anyway so who's ready for some heartache?

* * *

Sans remembered the Ruins, he had helped Toriel move her things multiple times across the timelines. The Ruins had to be his first hit, the kid would be arriving within two hours, leaving him enough time to kill enough monsters to make her search for an extra amount of time, and limit her LV. Sans stuffed his hands into his pockets, and teleported to the Ruins. Sans walked the halls quietly, listening to the ruins theme play, it was a nice theme, one that sounded very calm. There he ran into his first monster, a Frogit. Sans closed his eyes and flicked his hand, bones impaling the monster from all sides, it fell to dust. A tight knot of guilt formed near Sans's soul. This was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this, but…..there is no other way.

Sans went through this process again and again, killing small groups of monsters, pretty soon an hour had passed. Sans figured he had killed enough in the area. His lv was at five now, Sans realized that he finally felt….strong. He felt capable, he felt like down this path, he could possibly defeat the demon once and for all… at the cost of nearly every life in the underground, but Sans couldn't bring himself to care. Finally Sans found himself before Toriel's house, and he entered.

He searched around for a while, and passed a mirror. He was intrigued to find out….his eye lights were permanently gone, and instead were just lax, partially lidded sockets. Eventually he did stumble upon Toriel "Oh my, I do not remember any skeletons living in these old Ruins! Hello, I am Toriel, who might you be?" Sans simply stood there, hands in his pockets, there she was, the woman whom he loved, and somewhere deep in his soul, he still did. Could he really do this? Murder the woman who had brought him so much happiness before? Yet, he also knew that if he did not provide the clean and painless death, Chara would certainly take advantage, and she loved to play around with her victims.

Sans's permanent grin widened " **actually i found a shortcut into here."** Toriel gasped "That voice! Could you be….*Gasp!* Toriel looked down, to find a sharp bone piercing her chest from behind, her Hp immediately dropped to zero "Why…..you…" Sans's cloths were coated in even more dust, as she fell limp and fell apart nearly right over him. YOU WON! His lv hit 7. A single tear leaked from his eye socket, a part of Sans screamed at himself, to stop, to turn back, but….this was for the best. She would only have suffered at the hands of that demon. Snowden is next, luckily enough his brother by now is likely worried sick and is heading straight for Undyne right about now. Afterall, it happened when he was gone for this long in another timeline without a single word. Sans teleported to the path just before Doggo's station. He made it this far, may as well keep going. As Sans turned and left, a strange magic coated Toriel's soul, and it was pulled into another realm.


	3. Undyne Undone

Authors note: Ok so that theme may be pretty much the setting song for the whole chapter until later chapters, heheh. Now we get into the meat of the underground.

* * *

Sans went through eliminating the inhabitants of Snowden easily. With each kill, he was more and more sure of his cause. With each lv and EXP point, he felt stronger. Soon he had reached town, nobody was fleeing yet. This was because in the other genocide timelines, he and Papyrus had evacuated the remnants of the town members. Everyone casted stares at Sans, there was something different about him. At this time, nearly the whole town was gathered around the giftmas tree. Everyone, the shopkeepers, Grillby, everyone in town was gathered, nobody expected the carnage. Sans focused his magic tightly,and with a flick of his hand, several blasters appeared and obliterated the crowd. With a single united scream the inhabitants vanished in a cloud of snow and dust. Grillby saw the attack incoming and lept out of the way just in time "Sans?! What the bloody hell? Why ….why would you do that?" Sans tilted his head to the side, blank eye sockets still lax as he stared at Grillby. This was the man he shared so many good times with, it hurt to think of them, especially the surface memories. Grillby looked over at his former friend...there was something wrong, the Sans he knew would never do this… Sans raised his hand and readied another attack.

Grillby quickly launched fire Sans's way, only for it to be effortlessly dodged. Sans's eye flashed…..red, with a blue circle in the middle. This was different, Grillby saw Sans's magic, hell he saw Sans use magic before, and this wasn't it. It felt as if his magic was wrong...and the theme that played…..It reminded him of Sans's megalovania but it was...colder….dead. Sans lifted grillby by his soul, and threw him into the river, adding a gaster blaster attack for good measure, dust filled the river.

In her lab Alphys was panicking, what the hell was Sans doing...and why? She quickly called Undyne telling her and Papyrus to come over. Within minutes Undyne and Papyrus were at her door, and she showed them the camera footage "Y-You were looking for s-s-Sans right?" They both looked at Alphys, she was crying. She played the footage, Sans walked out of the Ruins...covered in dust "BRO-BROTHER?" "what the hell is this?" They watched as Sans massacred the Snowdin area, finishing with Grillby. Undyne pounded her fist on a table, nearly breaking it "What the hell does that Pipsqueak think he s doing!? WHY THE HELL IS HE EVEN KILLING PEOPLE?" Papyrus was shaking, orange tears flowed from his eyes, head held between his gloves "WHY...WHY WOULD SANS DO THAT? SANS WOULDN'T…..WHAT HAPPENED? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG? WHAT CAUSED THIS!? AND….HIS THEME, HIS MAGIC...IT-IT'S TWISTED….WRONG...WHY...WHY WHY WHY WHY-"

Undyne caught Papyrus in a hug "Listen to me Papyrus. I have no idea why the hell your brother is doing this, but he's going for Waterfall next….I have to stop him." Papyrus looked at her with fear "YOU…..YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM….AREN'T YOU." Undyne looked down "I….don't know, if he won't come quietly,and he won't, I may be forced to. Papyrus you need to stay in Hotland, tell the remaining royal guard that I have assigned you and them to evacuate all of Hotland. Sans is likely going through waterfall soon and clearly something has broken inside of him. Thus far I think even if you managed to bring him back to sanity it wouldn't solve anything." Papyrus was still shaking, but slowly he nodded "I…..I WILL HELP EVACUATE EVERYONE...UNDYNE….PLEASE BE CAREFUL….I CAN'T LOSE BOTH YOU AND MY BROTHER, AND THAT **THING…..** ISN'T SANS…..IT CAN'T BE." Undyne nodded "Alphys I'll need you to activate Hotland's security measures and alert Asgore." Alphys nodded and went to work, keeping an eye on Sans as he waded through Waterfall.

Chara landed in the Ruins, she passed into Flowey's spot "Odd, he's not here this time, bet he's planning something then." She skipped through the Ruins, noting that the halls were covered in dust "Well now, what have we here?" She found only a few monsters, and spent a lot of time searching for more, only to come up empty. "Something isn't right, where is Toriel, is Flowey doing this to gain LV and take mine away?" she laughed, that dumb weed can sure try. Chara continued to search through the ruins, while Sans had a head start in waterfall.

He had no doubt that Alphys had already called Undyne and started an evacuation...good, less LV for that demon. Of course there were still people that knew Sans in Waterfall. Most remaining monsters tried to either hold him off or reason with him, both were met with the same nonchalant response, a lazy flick of the hand and a bone through the head. Eventually he made it to the final bridge, where Undyne stood. She looked at him, standing slack, hands in his pockets, eyelights gone. He seemed to radiate a twisted magic for some reason. She knew he wasn't like this yesterday, he was laughing and joking, so what the hell happened?! "YOU! You have some fucking explaining to do! Why the hell are you doing this?! What the actual fuck Sans!?" Sans let out a dark chuckle that made her skin crawl " **none of you would understand, and that's ok."** Undyne growled and hurled a large volley of spears his way, but Sans dodged them all " **you're really going to have to do better undyne, cmon…..i thought you were supposed to be 'the hero'"** Sans readied his attack,Undyne nearly lost it, but she had a thought "That's what your brother thought of you you know."

This seemed to catch him off guard "He thought the world of you Sans! He would talk to me all the time about how he knew something was wrong with you and yet you still put up with his shit! He knew he could be a bit of a goofball, but he loved you! He found out what you did….How could you do this to him?! TO YOUR OWN BROTHER?!" Sans roared, his eye flaring a dangerous red " **ITS FOR HIM THAT I'M DOING THIS!"** a large barrage of bones and balsters launched towards Undyne, and she got through with only a quarter of her Hp " Are you honestly fucking stupid enough to think this is what he wants?! EVEN NOW HE DOESN'T WANT ME TO KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!"Undyne threw everything she had, only For Sans to dodge it all again. Sans let out another laugh " **it really doesn't matter if you understand or not, you are in my way."** Sans summoned a large amount of bones and blasters, and annihilated Undyne, her dust scattering across the chasm and bridge, and his cloths. YOU WON, YOUR LV INCREASED. Sans felt himself start to laugh, a crazed maniacal laugh. Once he calmed down he made his way to Hotland. As he left, a strange rift opened, lifting Undyne's dust, and revealing her soul, as it was dragged inside.

Chara quickly passed through Snowden, seeing nothing but, well, snow "Huh, guess Flowey really cleaned house." Chara made sure to hurry through the town, killing any remnants she found, she wanted to see if she could catch up to this murderous plant….only to unknowingly pass by said plant's corpse.

Papyrus made his way through Hotland, making sure everyone evacuated safely. He constantly thought of Sans, what the heck did he miss that would lead to this? He received a call from Alphys, he was to stand guard outside Asgore's chamber next, in the hall of judgement, while the remaining guard would stay in Hotland.

* * *

Authors note: And his friends cried out "Sans please stop you're scaring me!" but he can't stop this evil energy!


	4. Everyone Eliminated

Authors note: We are nearing phase two, the dunkening. What's phase 3? Well…..spoilers ;)

* * *

Alphys watched as Sans decimated Waterfall's inhabitants and finally Undyne. She started to shake and cry as she set all of Hotland's defenses on. She took one last look at the screen, to see Sans staring directly at the camera, with blank eyes and his grin " **ya know alphys…."** The screen went off and back on, Sans was gone and right behind her she heard " **spying on people is very rude."** Alphys quickly turned around "Y-You're going to kill m-me too." Sans simply stood there with his hands in his pockets Sans chuckled, this was the kindest thing he could do for her. In every timeline where someone died, Alphys would disappear, presumably to have committed suicide. Sans raised his hand, and a single blaster rose in front of him. Alphys bowed her head down "T-This is breaking Papyrus down more than you know Sans….please….come back to us…..stop this." Sans fired the blaster, leaving Alphy's dust scattered across the lab " **either way, there won't be anything to come back to."** As he left, a rift opened, pulling Alphy's soul into another continued through Hotland killing off straggling monsters, and was confronted by RG 01 and 02 "Like...dude...Sans, what the hell man?" "...seriously."

Sans gave no response as he used his magic to push the two guards into the lava below. He would continue on, killing muffet and whoever he passed by in the hotel. Eventually he reached the last stretch before he would kill Asgore, the Core. Many monsters tired to stop him, only to die near instantly. In the back of his mind, Sans could almost hear something familiar **" ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ?￢ﾘﾹ ✌?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ❄ ✋?￢ﾀﾝ** he shook his head, nah, that was impossible….Gaster was gone forever. Soon he had come face to face with Mettaton "Sans I have no idea what the hell you are doing, but you will pay for what you have done!" Mettaton switched to his EX form, only to be blasted to pieces.

Chara made her way through Waterfall, again noticing stragglers, people fleeing from Hotland, or deeper parts of Waterfall. She just kept slicing through, covering herself in dust "Wow Flowey really si doing a crappy job of killing everyone, but i'm only at ten LV….guess he wants to make this a challenge." Frisk stirred in the back of her mind what was the point, the underground was doomed to the whims of a psychopathic demon. Chara passed into Hotland and into Alphys's lab "Hey…..let's see how Flowey pulled this off!" but all she saw….was Sans, covered in dust, blasting Mettaton apart "Wait? SANS?! You mean to tell me HE did all of this? OH MY GOD THAT'S HILARIOUS! HE BROKE, HE ACTUALLY FUCKING BROKE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….oh my god that's amazing." "...dad?" "Oh look who's awake. Looks like Alphys put a camera in the judgement hall…..wait is that Papyrus? Oh my god don't tell me." Chara watched the screen with a grin on her face "Dad….what the hell did she do to you…." The anger towards Chara for turning her dad into this thing….fills Frisk with a small amount of determination. It was too small of a change for Chara to notice, and she was too busy anticipating what would happen in the hall.

Papyrus stood in front of the door to Asgore's throne room, how could it have come to this? He had always kept a close eye on his big brother, ever since his sudden drop to 1 HP Papyrus had been nothing but attentive. From the distance he could hear his brother's distorted theme play. Like all monsters he knew that themes revealed parts of a monster's personality. His own theme right now was slowed with grief and sadness. All he could do was mourn for his fallen friends, and his lost brother. Eventually Sans was standing in front of Papyrus, and the bell chimed 3 times "BROTHER…" Sans looked up at Papyrus, his eye sockets still blank.

There he was, Papyrus….his own brother. Despite how much he had managed to distance himself, a part of him was screaming loudly now, to stop, to turn back " SANS…..WHY? I….I DON'T UNDERSTAND…." Papyrus right eye closed and opened, revealing a bright orange glow "WHY, WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?! ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE...UNDYNE? ALPHYS? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Papyrus rushed Sans, who gasped as instead of being attacked, was wrapped in a hug "BROTHER….I KNOW YOU ARE STILL IN THERE…..PLEASE…PLEASE COME BACK." Sans was at a loss, his mind was going fuzzy. How could he do this? What was wrong with him...why…..no. he knew why, and he knew that Papyrus would just die painfully by the demon's hand. Sans free'd one arm and placed it on Papyrus's shoulder " **papyrus…...i'm sorry."** Before Papyrus could react, Sans summoned a bone in his free hand, moved it beneath Papyrus's skull, and extended the bone so hard and fast that it broke through the top of his skull, killing him instantly. As Papyrus turned to dust right on top of him, tears leaked from Sans's eye sockets. This was never what he had wanted…..but Chara would only have hurt him more. It was over now, he was at 17 LV….Asgore would put him at 19.

Chara howled with laughter "He actually fucking did it! ! ahahahahahaha ooooh man how the mighty have fallen." Frisk grew angrier "Chara….DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Chara was surprised by this outburst, and Frisk's more noticeable boost in determination "Oh you mean driving your precious 'dad' to my level?" "Not just that Chara...think. Not only have you pushed him to the brink, but for him to have even CONSIDERED killing Papyrus an option?" Frisk laughed "Chara….you are in for one HELL of a bad time." Chara shook her head "I guess we shall see won't we?" Chara giggled as she walked to the judgement hall.

Asgore heard the echo of bone breaking, and dust scattering. Not even the great Papyrus could stop the beast his brother had become. He heard the sounds of footsteps behind him, but Asgore did not turn around. Sans had instantly summoned a plethora of blasters, and fired all of them at one time, obliterating Asgore where he stood. Meanwhile , Papyrus awoke in a strange gray void, There he saw a strange goat woman, Undyne, Alphys, and an odd man with cracks in his skull and holes in his hands "Hello, my son…..there is much we must discuss."

* * *

Authors note: ITS GOIN DOWN FOR REAL! Also next chapter we get a bit of interesting details added, and we begin the violent dunkening. Also wingdings translation :Sans please stop this


	5. Gaster's Plan

Authors note: Gasteeeeerrrrrr, you have some 'splainin to doooooo

Papyrus stepped back "YOUR….SON? YOU...LOOK FAMILIAR? BUT….WHERE IS HERE? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE'S SANS?" Gaster bowed his head "There is much to tell you. Sans….is no longer himself. When your friends Undyne and Alphys died, i brought their souls here, into the void." Undyne stepped forward "Papyrus, i know this is freakin weird but hear this guy out." "H-He has a lot to say." Toriel stood off to the side, watching Sans through the void with sadness in her eyes. Papyrus took notice of her "WHO IS SHE? SHE LOOKS LIKE ASGORE…" Gaster nodded "We will get to that, but first, I am Gaster. You were young when I fell into the core, but here, this will help you remember…" Gaster walked forward and touched the top of Papyrus' skull. Memories came flooding in, him as a baby….Gaster and Sans taking care of him "DAD…..DAD!" Gaster smiled "Hello, my little noodle." "SO WHY ARE WE HERE? UNDYNE, DR. ALPHYS….WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Undyne frowned Papyrus you are going to wanna sit down…" "T-this is going to be a heavy shock." Gaster nodded "First off Papyrus...what is your first question?" "WHAT IS THIS PLACE?" "This, my son, is known as the void. I arrived here when I fell. From here I can see everything that happens in your timeline, past, present….possible futures, are you with me thus far?" Papyrus nodded.

"Good, you always were a bright child. However there are more...complexities…. That would take a long time to explain, but directly bringing your memory back….could prove costly." "MY MEMORY? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER FORGETS MATTERS OF IMPORTANCE!" Toriel smiled slightly, but remained silent, watching as Sans moved to await the demon child in the hall of judgement. Undyne began to speak "Alright, so basically what is going on has to do with humans. Apparently humans have this power like monster magic called determination." "DETERMINATION? CAN ALL HUMANS USE IT?" Alphys spoke up "N-Not quite. You s-see all humans h-have some determination, but like us c-can have different colored souls based off of their main personality trait. Those are bravery, patience, kindness, justice,integrity, perseverance, and a seventh type. This type of human has a r-red soul, a s-soul comprised MAINLY of said determination." "SO THAT MEANS THEY HAVE A LOT OF IT BY HUMAN STANDARDS...LIKE BOSS MONSTERS HAVING A LOT MORE MAGIC THAN OTHERS?" Gaster nodded "Exactly my boy, exactly. But now we are at the point where we must bring back the first few parts of your memory."

Gaster once again touched the top of Papyrus' skull, and memories came flooding back. He began to realize that something was wrong, he was repeating days over and over, mainly centering around a strange flower killing him over and over. He remembered waking up again seeing his brother with less and less base HP each time he woke up "WHAT IS THIS?" Gaster began to explain everything about flowey, how prince Asriel's dust scattered onto the flower, and Alphys injected it with pure determination. He explained how this gave Flowey to reset time as he wished, or to go back to a specific point in time before he died. "THE FLOWER! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME….THIS FLOWER ….IT HAS TO BE GOOD, IT WAS TRYING TO BEFRIEND ME!" Gaster nodded "When the seventh human fell, her determination overpowered Flowey's determination, and she gained his ability." Memories began to flood once more, he remembered Frisk, she started out as a human he had to cap[ture, but….after several short repeats, they were up on the surface….Sans had….gotten married, humans accepted them. Papyrus remembered being her greatest uncle "FRISK…...HER NAME IS FRISK. BUT WHAT HAPPENED?"

Gaster explained to Papyrus how eventually Frisk would long to recapture the nostalgia of her adventure, that her first reset was never intended to harm anyone. He then pulled up a part of the timeline "Now I will show you what happened." Papyrus watched as a strange ghost latched itself onto Frisk, causing her eyes to glow red. More than that from here he could see Frisk's soul get tainted with black lines coursing through it, and could hear Frisk protesting as the thing began to force her to kill "WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS THAT THING DOING? MAKING HER...KILL PEOPLE." Toriel looked over to Papyrus "That was my daughter, Chara. She grew vengeful and took the chance she got to control Frisk…..my poor child." Papyrus watched as Chara made her run, killing everyone. He watched as she killed various combinations of monsters before resetting and doing it all over again. He watched her first genocide, being amazed at Undyne and Sans' powers "I-I ALWAYS KNEW UNDYE WAS COOL, BUT...SANS….WHY DID HE HIDE HIS KNOWLEDGE...NO...HE TOLD ME…..I FORGOT." Gaster frowned "Sans has full memory of every reset. He intended to confront Frisk, but realized that this thing, was no longer the one he had called his friend and daughter. He fought valiantly, but died in the end, eventually, Frisk would no longer be able to fight back." "SANS….REMEMBERED US DYING SO MANY TIMES….NOTHING MATTERING...IS THAT WHY HE ACTED SO LAZY? DID HE JUST….STOP CARING?" "In a sense, my son. Sans has had a long hard life relatively speaking, but Chara learned of his ability to remember and toyed with him, killing you all in a genocidal bloodlust hundreds, almost thousands of times."

Toriel had tears in her eyes, Papyrus remembered now, Sans and her had married, and adopted Frisk. They loved each other dearly….he remembered being so happy that his brother was slowly going back to his normal, though still lazy and punny, self. Toriel spoke "This is the timeline where he finally broke…..This place allows us to see his and Frisk's souls….and their thoughts." Papyrus watched his brother pace in his room, laughing madly, and then his eye lights shut off " **it's time for something new…"** Undyne walked over and rubbed Papyrus's shoulder as he began to cry "Papyrus, your brother went through a hell that nobody could ever think of experiencing."

Toriel nodded "Anyone, would eventually be driven mad…..he was so strong…." "O-OF COURSE HE'S STRONG! HE IS MY BROTHER!" Papyrus clenched his hands "THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO HELP HIM! DAD, YOU MUST HAVE A PLAN!." Gaster nodded I do indeed, I need you all to observe something first." Everyone watched, Gaster was showing Sans's soul through all resets. It started as a normal blue monster soul, but with every reset, a small hairline crack would appear. When Frisk fell, that soul was full of cracks and crevices, being held together with a small amount of HoPe." Alphys gasped "O-Oh my god…." Undyne and Toriel stared, at a loss for words. They watched as Sans's interactions with Papyrus and Toriel eased the cracks slightly, and how they began to heal when they reached the surface. After Frisk's first reset, cracks started to reappear. They cracks grew more and more numerous as the resets droned on, the soul resembled something that had been broken down thousands of times and glued back together. When they reached the current timeline however, they noticed a change. The cracks on his soul had turned black, leaving many flecks of blue. It had looked like some dark web had spread across the soul, and as Sans killed, the black substance began to overtake the remaining blue portions slowly. Gaster spoke "As a human can become a demon, a monster can become a beast. Sans's soul was nearly overtaken by the dark substance when he killed you, Papyrus….his thoughts were only to give everyone a painless demise. Chara would definatly not have done the same, he was right in that regard."

Papyrus watched as darkness covered most of Sans's soul, aside from one tiny blue spot in the center. Gaster pointed towards the spot "That….is Sans's last hope….the last remaining piece of the Sans we all know." Undyne spoke up "So how the heck do we help him from here?!" Gaster smiled "Frisk and Chara were in the lab, watching the confrontation between Sans and Papyrus. Frisk awoke, seeing what Chara did to Sans. She wants to watch Chara pay for what she did, and herself to pay as well." "B-But she only made a mistake! A c-childish mistake that c-could have been easily solve! She n-never wanted a-any of this!" Papyrus rubbed his lower jaw "SANS….GAINED LV TO BE MORE POWERFUL THAN CHARA….WHAT IF HE IS, AND CHARA CAN'T WIN? BECAUSE SANS WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS, NO MONSTER IS SUPPOSED TO TURN INTO THIS. IF CHARA LOSES DETERMINATION...AND FRISK TAKES OVER…..COULD SHE SAVE HIM? COULD SHE SAVE MY BROTHER?" Gaster nodded "Yes, that is what we have to hope for, but we are in for a violent show Papyrus. Sans's rage is great, and he will absolutely make sure she pays for his pain." "SO HOW DO WE FIT IN?" Alphys spoke "I-Is it p-possible that n-now that we are here, we too can retain our memories of r-resets, both from the past, and any f-future ones?" Gaster nodded "Indeed, Sans was with me When I got knocked Into the Core. A machine connected to the energies of this place malfunctioned beyond repair. It blasted Sans into a wall, and me into the core, scattering me across space and time. The very energies caused him to remember the resets, and now you all will remember resets, both past, and future resets." Undyne crossed her arms "So all we can do now is watch and wait?" Toriel turned her attention back to the timeline, Chara was approaching the judgement hall. Everyone turned their attention, and watched, hoping beyond all conceivable odds, that Sans would be brought back.

Chara hummed, twirling her knife around in her hand as she entered the judgement hall "Greetings Sans! So, you have been quite busy." Sans only stood there with his hood still up and eye lights out, staring straight at her. Chara grinned "No words? Fine, Let's just get to the point!" She shouted as she ran at Sans, dagger pointed forward. Sans waited until she was close, and then he jumped, using one hand to vault over her head, and another to shove a sharpened bone through her mouth. The bone flew through and poked out of her neck, chara started to gag and suffocate on her own blood. Crack, Shatter, Load.

Authors note: It begins


	6. crack shatter load

Authors note: Whenever Frisk is shit talking Chara in the load screen, just play tsuko g's 'determination' kazoo cover, trust me itll be hilarious XD

* * *

Chara sat in the load screen hearing Frisk laughing her proverbial lungs out "What the hell are you laughing at? He tore us apart!" Frisk tried to finish her laughing as she wiped away a stray tear "I know! Ahahahahaha, ooooh my god, you got fucking dunked!" Chara growled "This next load will wipe that smile off of your face, just watch.." Chara stood in the judgement hall entrance, Frisk spoke in her mind "Guess Sans thought you needed to up your calcium intake." "Shut the hell up, that was just practice!" "Riiiiiight" Chara growled as she stepped out in front of Sans "That was a cheap shot...but you know….i'm surprised at you Sans." Sans merely tilted his head to the side, still staring blankly "I didn't know you had the guts to murder all of your friends and family!" Sans chuckled " **pretty soon you'll know what it's like, to not have any guts."** before Chara could react, she heard a blaster go off near her stomach. After a few seconds of intense burning pain, she looked down to see a sizzling cleared out hole where her innards used to be, and slumped over. Crack, Shatter,Load.

Chara sat in the load screen again "What the fuck?!" Frisk was doubled over with laughter "Oh my god, this is beautiful, ahahahahahahaha." "Why the hell are you laughing? It's you he's killing, and you feel the same pain I do!" Frisk finished laughing and looked Chara in the eyes "Because, Chara….you are not above the consequences. I find it funny that you are so cocky, so sure of yourself, only to have that grin wiped away with a single move!" Chara shook her head "And why the hell is the determination theme playing in kazoo?!" Frisk kept smiling "Oh, I changed it to something i prefer to hear, after all we are going to hear this theme A LOT." Chara quivered with rage as she reloaded her save. (Cue megalovania dusttale remix, it's kidna hard to find on youtube :( im not sure why either, maybe cause it's title is in korean partially? or there are so many frickin remixes.)

Sans stood in front of her once more. She charged, dodging attacks that got thrown her way. When she went to make a slice, Sans grabbed her arm and slung her to the ground. Chara laid there face up as bones impaled her arms and legs, she could not move. Sans walked over to her, with a long sharpened bone in his hand, and held it over her stomach. Chara cried out in pain as she struggled to break free, and heard Frisk's voice "You struggle to escape the impaling spikes, but failed." Sans looked Chara dead in the eyes as he slowly twisted the sharpened bone through her stomach. Blood oozed from the wound as Chara writhed in pain, her Hp steadily dropping. She began to choke and cough up blood as the last of her life force had fled her body. Crack, Shatter, Load.

Chara was back in the load screen, gasping in an attempt to regain her breath and composure "Wow Chara, that was painful. I almost feel sorry for you...well no, this was nothing compared to what YOU did to me and my dad." Chara yelled out of frustration as she hit the load button once more. She yelled as she charged Sans, trying to find some way to injure him. Crack, Shatter, Load. There had to be a way to beat him. Crack, Shatter, Load. Chara again attempted to slash Sans, who dodged behind her and impaled the lower part of her spine with a bone. Chara fell to her knees as pain rushed through her back, Sans stood behind her " S-So much for having a blue soul of Integrity huh Sans?" " **you are the one who made integrity useless. you opened this gate chara….and now you will burn for it."** Sans chuckled as he used a blaster to blow Chara's brains all over the judgement hall floor. Crack, Shatter, Load.

Frisk giggled "He's right you know." Chara pounded her fist in frustration "There has to be a way to win! Maybe if I reset…." Frisk smiled "Chara if you reset, Sans is just going to kill EVERY monster leaving you with no LV." Chara shook her head, Frisk was right, Sans would know where all the monsters he killed would be, and kill faster than he did this time. Chara loaded again, charging at Sans. This time Sans did not attack, and instead let Chara hit him. 1 damage "WHAT?" Frisk started cackling in her mind, and Sans' eye turned red " **you can't really hurt me more than you already have."** Sans turned Chara's soul blue and slammed her every which way possible, until her soul shattered. Crack, Shatter, Load. Chara attempted another attack. Sans Summoned bones through the floor, and lunged at Chara. He knocked her down, and slammed her head face first repeatedly into the bone spikes. Crack, Shatter, Load. Chara was getting mad, she loaded again and tried to- Crack, Shatter, Load. She loaded and went to- Crack, Shatter, Load. Chara was beginning to get very annoy-Crack Shatter, Load. Sans was starting to piss her o- Crack. Shatter. Load. Chara managed to dodge an attack this time, and got close to hitting Sans again, only to be impaled by a rising bone, pulling out her innards as it rose. Crack, Shatter, Load. Chara charged again, only to get a sharpened bone straight through the heart. Crack, Shatter, Load.

Chara sat in the load was this possible? He was never this difficult in the other resets. She had already died more times than when she first fought him..she had an idea, only to be shot down by Frisk "If you let me have control, only to take it back if i manage to save him and reset, he's just going to kill everyone once he knows it's a trick. You might gain a few more levels, but he will definitely hit twenty." Chara tried to think. Was this even possible? Her determination began to waver. "No…..I WILL find a way...There has to be…" She loaded once more " **heh, took you a while to load this time. Getting frustrated? A little unsure? Must be hard having to die over and over, oh the irony. So how does your own medicine taste?"** Chara rushed Sans with all of her determination slashing at Sans. He dodged every hit, but Chara kept going. Eventually she wore out. Sans then threw a bone attack and knocked her down. He walked over to her and moved her head with his slipper, placing it on her cheek " **pathetic."** Sans blasted Chara through the chest. Crack. Shatter. Load. Chara loaded again, and was impaled straight down the middle with a sharpened bone from above. Crack, Shatter, Load.

Sans rushed Chara as soon as she loaded in. He broke her legs just below the knee, knocking her to the ground. Chara cried out in pain and tried to crawl to the save point, only for Sans to teleport in front of her and summon bones to shatter her arms. Chara laid there face down in pain, unable to move. Sans withdrew the bones and rolled her over with his blue magic, she was actually crying " **aw, now what's with the water works kid?"** He summoned a sharpened bone and held her left eye open with his magic. " **Now don't blink, you don't want to miss this."** She was forced to watch as the bone slowly moved in to her open eye, and impaled itself through her brain. Crack. Shatter.


	7. crack shatter RESET

Chara sat in the load screen holding her eye screaming. After she caught her breath she looked angry, hand hovering over the load option "Chara." "WHAT?!" "I have a proposition for you. You can go ahead and hit that load button, and continue to be viciously tortured and killed over and over. OR you could give me my body back, let me talk to Sans, and never reset again. If you let me, the pain can stop here and now, or do you want to be turned into swiss cheese a few more times? Or turned into a shish kabone?" Chara growled in frustration, there had to be a way to defeat Sans….She hit the load button " **took ya long enough."**

Chara felt herself get thrown in the air and sent back to the ground violently " **almost thought you finally gave up."** Chara stood up, only for a gaster blaster to blow off one of her legs. Chara cried out in pain as she tried to crawl and lean on a pillar, only for another blaster to take off one of her arms " **honestly i could do this forever, just slowly taking you apart…."** Chara tried to crawl away only to be impaled through the back with a sharp bone. She coughed up a lot of blood before dying once more. Crack. Shatter. Load, Chara was back in the judgement hall only to be lifted by Sans, with his hand firmly on her throat, and with his other, a bone spike through the jugular Crack. Shatter. Load. Chara was thrown against the wall, and impaled through both her shoulders, pinning her to the wall. Sans then sent bone spikes through her knees, sending immense waves of pain through Chara.

Sans walked over and stared with his glowing red eye, the blue now being barely visible, he summoned one more sharpened bone " **heh, not so fun now, is it?"** Inside her mind, Chara screamed "FINE! Frisk….fine….i'll let you have your ending….but you get to deal with this pain now." She faded from Frisk's mind, but before she could do anything, Gaster snatched her soul into the void, where everyone promptly destroyed it. Frisk felt the pain shooting through her body, but she also finally felt control once more. Sans saw the eye color change "S-Sans…" " **out of all the runs, now you show up?"** "She's gone Sans….Chara is gone." " **really now? Ya sure about that?"** Frisk nodded, her Hp still depleting " **nah, it can't be over, she's probably just tryna trick me an make you suffer."** Sans changed his bone attack into a blaster " **don't worry kiddo, this will be painless."** he fired, and Frisk truly did not feel anything as she was disintegrated. Crack, Shatter…..RESET.

Sans woke up in his bed in snowden, his LV reverted to one. Papyrus was in his room, still deciding the best approach, his brother would notice something is off if he went off pattern. Papyrus knew that Toriel would talk to Frisk and comfort them as much as she could, and that he had to do something to get Sans back to sanity. Sans sat up in his bed " **looks like either the kid was serious, or Chara is just gonna kill us on the surface…..i can't take that risk."** he was about to teleport to the Ruins, until he heard Papyrus ask "SANS….ARE YOU AWAKE?" Sans was startled to hear his brother's voice, not only that…..but that wasn't what he said every reset " **uh...yeah bro, come in.."** Papyrus entered with a sad smile on his face. He saw Sans sat up in his bed, eye sockets still compleatly blank" GOOD MORNING BROTHER, ARE YOU PERHAPS FEELING BETTER?" " **from what bro? what are ya talkin about?"**

"SANS…..I REMEMBER THE LAST RESET….AND ALL OF THE OTHERS NOW TOO." Sans scooted back, his eye sockets widened in shock " **w-what?"** "WHEN YOU….DID WHAT YOU DID, MY SOUL WAS PULLED INTO A STRANGE PLACE I WOULD LEARN TO BE THE VOID….OUR FATHER….GASTER, HE HELPED ME, ALPHYS, UNDYNE AND TORIEL LEARN EVERYTHING….WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BROTHER.." Fear and guilt gripped a small part of Sans' soul, they were never supposed to remember " **no….nononono…"** "SANS….IT IS OVER NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID ANYMORE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT FACING THAT _THING_ ANYMORE. WHEN IT FLED FROM FRISK IN THAT LAST TIMELINE, GASTER PULLED IT INTO THE VOID AND DESTROYED IT. CHARA NO LONGER EXISTS." " **it….it's over?...but….you all remember…"** "BROTHER...NONE OF US WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO KEEP OUR SANITY THROUGH ALL OF THAT, ALL OF US CAME TO THAT CONCLUSION. WE ARE HERE FOR YOU BROTHER….ALL OF US."

" **you said even tori remembers?"** "YES, SHE WILL BE GREETING FRISK SOON AND TELLING HER EVERYTHING AS WELL, NEITHER OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE WITHOUT US EVER AGAIN." Sans shook his head, this wasn't right, none of them were supposed to remember, none of them were supposed to hurt…." **i can't stay here." "** SANS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE YOU CAN!" " **no paps…you would be better off without me being anywhere near frisk or anyone else for that matter. What i did, the things i've felt, and still feel, it's better that i go somewhere in the underground alone."** "SANS YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT! WE CAN HELP! WE CAN-" " **no! no….guys like me, who have deserted everything they have believed in, don't get happy endings. paps you don't get it….after a while, i started to** _ **enjoy**_ **it. i didn't regret my decisions then, and even less so now. i became no better than the thing i was fighting, if not worse."**

Sans got up and grabbed a key from his drawer "SANS, WHAT IS THAT?" " **a key to somewhere special, a place only i can go….i need time to think….later bro."** and with that Sans vanished, Papyrus sighed. The human would be falling soon, instead of worrying for Sans,he should focus on something he can effect right now. And that something was to help Frisk see that everything is going to be alright once more, no, everything is going to be GREAT!. However before he starts calibrating the puzzles he had one last thing to do. Papyrus picked up his phone and called Undyne, informing her that Sans has gone somewhere requiring a key to enter, and has teleported away "Damn, alright well as long as everyone is safe….there has to be a way for us to talk to him, but chances are at this point he's just going to push all of us away. Just get ready for the punk to get here." With that the call ended and Papyrus prepared the puzzles.

Sans was in his old lab, nobody would be able to enter. He pulled down a curtain hiding a broken machine " **if i fix this right….nobody will ever know i existed in the first place….it's better that way."** Sans began to tinker with the old machine, he knew what he did was wrong...horrible. Despite all of that, the people he's killed, even his own brother….Sans couldn't bring himself to regret the decision. He felt nothing for his actions, but he knew that now that it was over, it was time for him to go.

Frisk finally loaded in at the start of the cavern. She saw Flowey in his usual spot "Howdy! Looks like Chara is finally gone, huh?" Frisk nodded sadly "I'm sorry Asriel….nothing worked." "Well, let's just get this run over with, right?" Frisk nodded and Flowey disappeared into the ground. Unexpectedly Frisk was swooped up into a tight, furry hug "Frisk! My child thank god you have returned!"

Authors note: We are entering the 'lighter' segment of the story….


	8. From Black to Blue

Frisk gasped in shock as she was lifted "My child, oh thank god.." "W-Wait….how do you know who I am?" Toriel sat Frisk down "Ah, I apologize Frisk….i got caught up in the moment. I shall explain everything on our way to my home." As they walked the familiar path Toriel explained everything, gaster, the void, her and everyone else keeping their memories, and the state of Sans's soul "I...wish that there was something I could have done to prevent his fall to insanity, we all do.." Frisk's eyes welled with tears as she rushed Toriel into a hug "Momma….im sorry, im so sorry. I never meant for any of this t-to….oh god…" Toriel returned the hug "I know my child, I know. You only did what any young one would do given such power. The others know as well and are just glad to have you back, though i think now it is safe to assume the most you will be doing is loading when needed." Frisk nodded as the two continued until the hallway where Toriel would usually leave Frisk " We all decided it would be best to let you make your journy through the underground mildly un aided. You must do what you did the first time for the monsters who do not remember you so that monsterkind as a whole can learn that not all humans are bad, starting here in the Ruins. This is where I must leave you for now my child, but do not fret. There will be a big slice of cinnamon butterscotch pie waiting for you." "I understand….thank you, mom." Toriel nodded, and gasped "Oh dear me i almost forgot, here is your phone, it already has everyone's number on it, and was already upgraded by Alphys." Frisk grabbed the phone, and the two parted ways. As she walked, Frisk looked through her phone, all the numbers were there. Tears once more threatened to spill, her friends knew everything now. Knowing that she was finally going to get the timeline back the way it was supposed to be, filled her with something she had not felt in a very long time, determination.

From the void Gaster watched Sans work, trying to recreate the disaster that ripped him apart across time and space, only he knew that Sans would not survive the process. He would wind up less than the others that had been caught in the blast. Sans worked meticulously, following the notes to the letter. Gaster looked at Sans' soul once more, it was still black, though the blue circle was a little brighter. He hypothesized that this was the cause of Sans working to erase himself, he had enough conscience to think that it was time to give up, despite his lack of remorse. He also noted that Sans' original goal seemed to be what was making up that little blue spot, the goal to save his brother, his friends, from suffering more resets and pain.

Frisk made it through the Ruins, getting one final hug from Toriel "Good luck, my child. Please be safe." Frisk nodded "I will momma." and with that she left for Snowden. She walked the familiar frozen path, noticing that the stick didn't break this time, nor did Sans seem to be anywhere around to greet her. She arrived at the sentry station, and saw Papyrus approaching. She gasped as he approached "FRISK! SURELY THIS MARKS THE RETURN OF THE WORLD'S GREATEST NIECE?" Papyrus knelt down and spread his arms for a hug. Frisk ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his scarf. Papyrus returned the hug, gently rubbing Frisk's back "IT'S ALRIGHT HUMAN….EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY NOW THAT YOU HAVE RETURNED." Frisk only continued to hug, sobbing and muttering apologies. Papyrus picked her up, and lifted her to look at h9im face to smiling face "THINGS HAVE BEEN HARD ON YOU FRISK, THERE IS NO BETTER A SOLUTION THAN SOME PUZZLES, FOLLOWED BY MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! ONWARDS TINY HUMAN!"

Frisk let out a soft giggle as Papyrus placed her on his shoulders, holding her still as he ran, letting her give directions as they made their way through. Papyrus would drop off Frisk after every puzzle to let her make her way through and befriend the royal guard and all the other residents, and would later meet up with her at his and Sans' house "FRISK, THERE IS SOMETHING I MUST TELL YOU. I SPOKE TO SANS, HOWEVER...SOMETHING WENT WRONG. HE SAID HE HAD TO DO SOMETHING, AND PULLED A KEY FROM HIS DRAWER. I THINK I KNOW WHERE THAT KEY GOES, THOUGH I NEVER REALIZED WE HAD THAT SPACE BEHIND OUR HOUSE UNTIL THIS TIMELINE...ODD." Papyrus shook his head "REGARDLESS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE IS DOING THERE, BUT ACCORDING TO FLOW *AHEM* ASRIEL…. THE DOOR NEEDS TO BE FORCED OPEN BEFORE HE ABSORBS THE HUMAN AND MONSTER SOULS. THE INTENTION IS TO HAVE US AND YOU ATTEMPT TO SAVE THE SOUL AS YOU DID US AND ASRIEL HIMSELF, OTHERWISE SANS WOULD SIMPLY JSUT NOT OPEN THE DOOR AND THE LIGHT WOULD NOT TAKE HIM AS IT DID NOT TAKE NAPSTABLOOK."

Frisk nodded "Maybe we can get Undyne to break it down..after all we just need mom there to stop Asgore from fighting me." "I THOUGHT THE SAME, UNDYNE WILL BE BRINGING SOME OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND MYSELF TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR WHEN YOU HAVE NEARLY COMPLETED YOUR JOURNEY AND BEFRIENDED THE WHOLE GUARD. UNDYNE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT THEM TRUSTING HUMANS THE LEAST OUT OF ALL THE OTHER MONSTERS UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG!" Frisk nodded "Then I guess I better get going, i'm gonna make everything right Papyrus….I promise." I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT HUMAN!" With that Frisk made e3hr way through the rest of Snowden and into waterfall.

Frisk made her way through easily enough, made friends with all the inhabitants including mad dummy and napstablook. She and Undyne talked for a few minutes, more tears were shed and the journey continued through hotland where she and Alphys decided just to do a straight up show with Mettaton. Eventually it would end with Mettaton trying to take Frisk's soul with his EX form in the core, and the battle proceeded as it always has, ending at the viewer milestone. Flowey was in place, and everyone aside from Undyne and Papyrus made their way to Asgore's castle. Undyne and the rest of the royal guard had just broken down Sans' lab door "SANS! BROTHER WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" Sans silently cursed to himself, he had just fixed the machine. " **Stay the hell back papyrus, do not come any closer."** Undyne growled "No way Sans! We are going to help you whether you like it or not!" " **help?"** Sans began to laugh loudly " **seriously? Help? No, there is no 'helping' me, not after my choice. I chose this path and i will see it through, none of you will have to worry ever again…"** "BROTHER PLEASE, YOU WEREN'T THINKING CLEARLY! AND WHO THE HECK COULD AFTER EVERYTHING YOU WERE PUT THROUGH?" Undyne joined in "Listen to your brother Sans! You don't have to run from us!" " **run? Heh, i aint runnin undyne. I made my choice knowing fully what the consequences would be. No, i am accepting what i deserve, for allowing you all to experience such torment at that demons hands for so long. I killed you all to get rid of that thing…."** The two walked and saw in and Sans turned towards them, a dark liquid substance flowing out of his eye sockets " **so why the hell are you two so insistent on stopping me?" "** BECAUSE IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY BROTHER! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A GOOD PERSON, AND I KNOW THAT YOU STILL ARE A GOOD PERSON DEEP DOWN, OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T CARE IF WE WERE IN PAIN OR NOT!" "If you think we are gonna give up on you that easy, think again! You went through hell trying to get us free from that thing controlling Frisk, even if it costed us our lives we all agreed that it was worth it to save her! We aren't just going to leave you Sans, we aren't just going to give up on you after what you went through for us!" " **it doesn't matter now. once i activate this, neither of you will even know i existed, no one will."** The duo tried to rush forward and stop him, but Sans turned the machine on. His eye glowed red with a slightly bigger blue circle than last timeline in the middle " **now leave!"** With his blue magic he threw the two backwards and out of the doorway.

Frisk and Toriel had just convinced Asgore to stop fighting, and all of the monsters in the underground appeared, and Flowey began to absorb souls. A white light began to spread just as a tear opened up in Sans' lab. Gaster rushed to the tear to try to force Sans back before he could jump in. Just as Sans had nearly stepped foot inside, he was taken by the light, but it did not stop there. The machine was still running, and the light seeped into the tear. Gaster felt himself enveloped and invigorated by it. Eventually Gaster had allowed it to take him too and soon the underground was empty save for Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr. " Your Friends will cheer you on as you help him, they will also try to talk to him on their own, but i don't know if he will hear them."Frisk nodded as Asriel brought forth Sans's mostly black soul.

 **(cue megalovania piano cover by chrystal comedian, for max feels, try running it at reduced speed.)**

 **A broken soul stands before you….**

Sans stood in front of Frisk, more blurred than the first time he was a lost soul " **just give up…..i did."** A small wave of bones flew at Frisk, and she dodged "Sans! Everything is going to be okay now! It's over!" *Sans doesn't believe you* " **i did what was necessary….."** Two blasters fired, and were easily dodged by Frisk *Sans is no longer trying.* "We are all here Sans! Chara is gone!" *Sans still doesn't believe you.* " **just let this end…."** another wave of bones *Sans' soul is shaking, the light glows and dims slowly.* "dad….please let us help…"

*being called dad seems to have triggered a memory. Sans' soul brightens slightly* " **no help….nothing works."** Frisk dodged yet another easy combination * the darkness has ebbed slightly, he is beginning to remember himself.* "Dad... the resets are gone! Done, im never going to let this happen to us again!" *Sans looks like a small part of him wants to believe you, but he can't* " **liar….."** A single gaster blaster shot at Frisk, and was dodged *A part of Sans wants to trust you, but it is cracked, wounded, it fears being hurt again.* "Dad...please….I love you, please just let us help you...we can! We are still here for you!" *hearing this encouragement, combined with your love, the darkness fades more, leaving a slightly larger circle of blue, there are still multiple deep cracks along the surface, filled with the substance.* " **no…..they can't. i am…..alone. "** After another dodged attack Frisk smiles lightly "Hey dad...after this you wanna go to grillby's? It's been a while." *A memory flashes across Sans' face…* " **...burgers…..or fries?" "** Fries!" *Real tears begin to appear around Sans's empty eye sockets. The darkness around his soul recedes more, leaving dark cracks across a dark shade of blue.* " **f….frisk?"** *Sans is beginning to wake. His eyes widen in horror and shock, he is trembling…* " I'm here dad, it's over! You arent alone, me, mom, Papyrus, everyone, we are all here to help you!" Sans' eye sockets widden " **papyrus…..i….killed him….i-i killed them all. How….how could i?why…"** *Sans' soul is now dark blue, with pitch black cracks covering the surface like a web…*

"Dad...you only did what you thought you had to! It's okay, everyone is alive!" Sans was shaking hard now, real tears flowing freely from his eye sockets " **how could i do that? What did i do…." *** Sans falls to his knees and clutches his skull. Toriel appears.* " **toriel…"** "Sans dear, please, come home with us...we need you. " " **b-but i….i.."** "Sans, what happened was not your fault, please just let us in." *Undyne appears* "Sans listen! You did everything you could, you gave one hundred percent and more to stop that thing! So this time let us help you!" *Alphys arrives* "S-Sans, we can a-all help you."

*Sans is shaking harder, tears flowing faster. The darkness in the cracks are fading, leaving a cracked reflective surface. The great Papyrus arrives* "BROTHER!" " **papyrus…."** Papyrus walks over to his brother,kneels to his level, and places a gloved hand onto hsi shoulder "YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH…" " **papyrus….im sorry…"** Sans cried harder as he hugged his brother tightly, and the hug was returned "IT IS GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK SANS...TO THINK I MISSED YOUR STUPID PUNS...NYEH HEH…" *Sans is sobbing heavily. The darkness in his soul is now almost gone! Only a small portion of the cracks are still black! Gaster appears to comfort his son.* "SaNs…" " **dad...how…"** "WhAt's imPorTant is that I am HeRe now. And WiLl AlWaYs be, you have GoNe Through HeLl, and dished some of it back, but you ArE stiLL my LiTtLe FuNnY bone." Sans let out a soft chuckle " **i….did so many terrible things….i…..i broke."** Frisk stepped up "And we are all here for you dad...all of us." " **frisk!"** Sans practically ran and hugged Frisk tightly, holding the back of her head " **kid….im sorry….im so sorry. You didn't deserve anything that i did….you didn't deserve any of this…"** Frisk hugged back "Neither did you dad...I never wanted any of this to happen… please, let's just go home. *Sans nods in agreement !* The fight ended, and Asriel once more broke the barrier.

Sans' soul would never truly recover. Brutal scars could still be seen by his family, know knowing how to look at it. How ever, over time, life would continue, and Sans would get a little better every day. Eventually he told the first actual joke since the very first genocide run. Nightmares happened for both Sans and Frisk, who would lean on their family, and each other for support. Gaster was freed from the void by Asriel, who now resides in a flowerpot indoors, enjoying the happy ending and no longer dying over and over. Frisk had her reset button destroyed by Asgore, and they continued their lives onward, trying to push the awful memories of the past behind them to hopefully disappear. Years and years later, Sans watched as an adult Frisk played tag with her little sister, a little goat monster with black eyes and white pupils, and sharp fangs, and he felt as if a weight lifted from his soul, everything was finally going tibia alright.

* * *

Authors note: WHEW that was a doozy to write, and to the slowed down piano megalovania, jeeze. Funny enough after several loops of it i finished the final part just as the song ended, funny right? Well i hope you all liked this lil angst fest thing :D

I think my next new fic is going to involve an older Frisk falling down into mt ebott, as a police detective/FBI agent? With LV from her work. Might play with some older Frisk x Sans, but i am definitely going to have narrator Chara!

Also i must say this. If you liked this fic, Please please write some of your ideas of how a snapped Sans would work! I would love , or LV, to see more of these pop up! I want the murder Sans/Dusttale Sans AU to grow, i just find it so interesting XD Maybe you could do more detailed of a job than I did, like those that actually know about mental issues, or at least are more experienced at writing them than I am XD Or maybe you have twists or things! Anywho this was a great ride people, thank you everyone! You have been a great audience! *Warps back to writing my more fluff filled fic XD*


End file.
